A Holiday at Bigg City Port
Group Collaboration Page This is the second Group Collaboration page. Any user can contribute to this page. The plot will be Bigg City Port at Christmas time. Contributors: Nevillefan17, TenCents,Trainferry88 Story As the crisp sea air grew cold, Christmas time drew near in Bigg City Port and the Star Tugs were decked with lights, holly, and many other jolly decorations. Lilly Lightship was being repaired at Lucky's yard and saw the Stars and said "Looking Good." "Thanks my dear." Answered Hercules. At the Z's dock Captain Zero was talking to himself. "Christmas is a big joke. It stops work for a day and nothing gets done." he said out loud and started planing an evil plot. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Emily were helping to ring in the Christmas spirit. They even repainted Captain Star's megaphone. He was not amused. "Now, you silly switchers!" he snapped. "I don't want any more nonsense with your Christmas business! Get to work! The Bethlehem will be coming this evening to help with the big Christmas countdown! So I want all of you to be fixing up the port for her!" "I don't want a redo of last year's Z-Stack problem.".The tugs couldn't help but giggle watching the red and green megaphone shaking about. "I mean it!" yelled Captain Star. The tugs snickered away. "Nice redo, Captain!" said Frank as he passed by. Captain Star fumed. Meanwhile, The Naval boats were at the Naval Dock.USS Freddie was helping get a wreath on SNC Defender."A little to the right."'Left a bit."'Hold still!'he said.Suddenly a tanker of Treacle fell on the wreath! The workmen putting the wreath on fell over and landed on an old matress."What The!" said Tornado,who was watching."Thats not Puffa or the goods engine. I wonder..... as his voice trailed off.Meanwhile,ther was chaos happening around the city.The town Square tree was knocked over by a Hijacked Schoolbus and fell on the Bigg City Toychest,The Christmas stores were vandalized,The churches` donations were robbed, all the tranportation depots were sabotaged and closed,and the Port was a big mess. The Star Tugs were helping decorating Thompson the Tram when they heard the news."I want all of you to report any suspicious actions."said Captain Star."and NO goofing of ! The Sodor Seas fleet will be coming today also, so I want everything to look spic and span,understand ?""Yes captain."said the tugs."If your good, I might call in the Moon Fleet to help with the Investigation."The tugs suddenly put big smiles on their faces."..but if your bad,I'll call the Z`s.""Yes Sir !"they said,and left to do the rest of their work. Later that evening,the Sodor Seas Fleet arrived.Captain Silver went to Captain Stars house to catch up,and left the tugs at the Star Dock.Bulstrode,Frank,Bert,and Lord Stinker went into one corner to talk,while Jones,Courage,and O.J. went in the other.Ten Cents,Sunshine,Teo,Alice,and Verginia were all talking in the middle."Who's Salty ?" asked Sunshine."Don't you remember, he wa hey,whats that ?" "Whats what ?" said Ten Cents, turning around."There's nothing there." "Bu-bu-but there was a tug taking a barge over to that dock." stammered Teo."Hmm,thats the Munitions dock.we better go check."said Ten Cents. When they got to the munitions dock they saw Big Mickey being loaded onto a barge."Where are you going ?" asked Sunshine."Me? I'm bein' transported to Sodor" "Well couldn't you do us one more favor"asked Ten Cents "We really need it now" "OK, what is it" "Have you seen any suspicios Tugs around here ?" "Well no but I did see Zorran and a couple a' his friends bringin' a barge here.I asummed that they were just bringing in an extra late-night shipment." "I'ts probably the OGPU."said Teo."Now,who are you ?"asked Big Mickey."I'm Teo.Me and my fleet came here for the Holidays from Sodor." "Well then I'll see you on Sodor.Goodbye !" called Big Mickey as the Tugs went away to find Zorran. When they found the Z-Stacks,they were up to no good.Zorran was about to push Roger aground and knock over the Christmas tree."Thank God,its a Christmas miracle!"Roger cried as the Stars rounded the corner."What are you doing here" demanded Emily."It wasn't us, Captain Zero made us do it!"cried Zar."I'm here 'cause I'm Jewish." said Zug. Everyone stared at him."You're not helping."called a voice."It's true"called Zorran's Captain,ignoring Zug."He said he would scrap us if we didn't"whimpered Katie."He said something about Black Stack and some OGPU."said Zorran."Do you think that..."said Frank."That he's working with them."finished Ten Cents."I don't know,maybe.We don't even know what that is"said Zorran.Teo yawned."I'm tired." "Let's go to our docks and get a good night's rest.Maybe we'll get an Idea or a plan."said Big Mac."Agreed" said Zorran.They headed home to their docks,ready for the big day tommorrow. The next morning the Moon fleet arrived.Ten Cents was introducing everybody when Captains Star,George,Moon,and Silver pulled up in Carl and Tom."We have had some..er..disturbances in the last couple days and they have come to help.".Suddenly the Z-Stacks pulled up."We're with ya` too"said Zorran."Ok.Now that we have enough tugs,we will pair you up into groups.Ten Cents with Emily,Sunshine and Teo,Hercules and Meg,OJ and Jones...."and so on.Suddenly GaryGary and Roger came Steaming in."Whats with you ?"chuckled Matthew."Its Black Stack and his fleet !"cried Roger."I hate those guys."muttered Ed."There they are,Hide!"hissed Captain Star.The Tugs did as they were told.Captain Star turned out the lights and hid behind a chair.Captain George and Moon hid behind some barrels,and Captain Silver behind a file cabinet."Their heading toward our Dock,with those tugs."whispered Zar."I know them."said Dino Mighter,who had just surfaced."When did you get here?"asked Zack."Sshhhh"said Ten Cents."They're from the OGPU" continued Dino Mighter."Hey,whats that they are bringing?"asked Verginia."I think thats a munitions barge"observed Frank."MUNITIONS BARGE?!" Category:Group Collaborations Category:OGPU